Chantaje
by Wild Jane
Summary: La nota de un examen es directamente proporcional a satisfacción sexual del profesor, o eso es lo que dicen. Edward Cullen busca mejorar esa nota, y no le importan los medios. Un chantaje que lleva a resultados inesperados, pero placenteros.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

_"La nota de un examen es directamente proporcional a satisfacción sexual del profesor,"_

_-Un alumno cualquiera del siglo XXI.  
_

Observó su examen de Literatura, otra vez. _Desaprobado. _Mierda. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Esme? _"Lo siento, es que la profesora es una perra, nos desaprobó a todos"._ Además de ser mentira, no le serviría de excusa. Sin duda, estaba metido en un buen lío. Levantó la vista para ver a aquella maldita mujer que tuvo la osadía de no aprobarlo.

_Profesora Swan. _Se acordó el primer día, cuando la hija de puta ni siquiera les dijo su nombre. _"Solo con profesora Swan está bien", _recordó Edward. También recordó como luego, al llegar a su casa, se hizo una paja pensando en ella. Y es que con sus cabellos castaños, con algunos mechones rojizos, sus ojos marrones, su nariz respingada, sus labios de fresa y su cuerpo de infarto, Swan estaba buenísima. Además que era… _carne fresca. _Era relativamente joven, con sus veinte y muchos, comparada con las cuarentonas que había allí.

_Lástima lo perra, _pensó. Y es que parecía que le faltaba una buena follada. Recordó como el entrenador Black, ex novio de Swan, no sólo les dijo su nombre,_ Isabella, _sino muchas otras cosas. Por ejemplo, que es una frígida, que es completamente cerrada a la hora del sexo, y que no lo había dejado entrar por su "puerta trasera". Rió para sus adentros, a veces, cuando no los estaba explotando física y mentalmente, el entrenador era uno de ellos.

_¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! _¿Cómo es que no lo pensó antes? ¡Lo van a rajar del equipo! Ya había desaprobado Física, Biología, Matemáticas e Historia. Con dos más, estaba fuera, y el sabía de antemano que el próximo examen de Química lo iba a desaprobar. ¿Por qué carajos no estudió más para el puñetero examen? Estaba pensando que iba a decirle a Black y al resto del equipo, cuando el timbre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Cómo te fue Edward?- le preguntó Jasper Withlock, que se había acercado sigilosamente a él, como siempre.

- Pésimo, la arpía me desaprobó.

Salieron del aula y comenzaron a andar por los pasillos, en un agradable silencio que Jasper rompió.

- Entonces más vale que pienses algo, no creo que quieras ver a Newton de capitán mientras tú estés en las gradas.

- Que va, cuando se lo diga a Esme o a Carlisle quizás vengan a hablar, o tengo la opción de pedirle a Black que chantajee a su _querida- _dijo moviendo los dedos en unas comillas aéreas- ex novia.

Continuaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la cafetería, en donde se sentaron en la mesa de siempre. A los pocos segundos, algunas chicas se acercaron a la mesa para sentarse con ellos. Esto era habitual, ya que ellos eran unos _sexies sementales, _palabras textuales de su amigo Emmett, que no estaba presente porque estaba resfriado. ¡El muy marica! El punto es que toda la población femenina de Forks, Washington (sí, incluyendo ancianas y mujeres felizmente casadas) suspiraba por ellos. Y cómo no, si Edward era alto, un tanto corpulento, y era la perfecta copia de un dios heleno. Empezando por la perfecta forma de su cara, su quijada fuerte y masculina, sus labios finos y exquisitos pómulos, esos ojos verdes enmarcados por largas pestañas, y su cabello. ¡Oh, su cabello! Desde lejos podía parecer que era pelirrojo, pero de cerca se podía apreciar que era un castaño cobrizo. Siempre estaba despeinado, aunque nunca perdía esa apariencia de suavidad que te daba ganas de enredar tus dedos en él (y también de preguntarle qué acondicionador usa).

Jasper por otro lado, tenía una belleza dulce y pacífica. No te incitaba a saltarle encima, sino a tenerlo junto a tu lado mientras miran una peli romántica. Sus ojos azules siempre se mostraban serenos y empáticos, y sus cabellos eran tan dorados como el sol. Incluso su figura denotaba tranquilidad, era alto y delgado, no muy musculoso pero estaba tonificado.

Emmett por el contrario, expresaba picardía, con sus rizos negros y sus hoyuelos que acompañaban a una deslumbrante sonrisa. Sus ojos también eran azules, pero se notaba un deje travieso en ellos. Si bien su cara era infantil, su cuerpo era imponente. Era el más alto de los tres, y un autentico fortachón. Quizás por eso nadie se metía con ellos.

Eran los más populares, y lo sabían. Si bien en un pueblito como Forks cualquier cosa resplandeciente daba que hablar, ellos eran una supernova. Edward se entristeció al pensar que quizás ese brillo se extinguiría un poco si lo echaban a patadas del equipo de baloncesto.

* * *

- ¡Yorquie, ven aquí!- bramó el entrenador Black, encantado con su nueva idea. El joven levantó la vista, y acudió rápido, haría lo que sea para llamar la atención del entrenador, ya que quería pasar de ser un simple aguatero a un verdadero puesto en el equipo-¿Es cierto que puedes penetrar en cualquier cosa que sea virtual?

- S-sí, entrenador- balbuceó el chico. A sus espadas, James White y Mike Newton rieron.

- Y no creo que en ninguna otra cosa… ¡Si es más virgen que mi hermana de diez años!- dijo Newton. Edward, que estaba junto al entrenador, gruño.

- ¡A callarse ustedes dos, esto es importante!- se callaron, aunque no sin dirigirle una mirada envidiosa disfrazada de odio y molestia.

- Bien chico- continuó el entrenador, sin parecer afectado por la interrupción,- porque si logras hacer esto, mandaré a este imbécil a la mierda y te daré su puesto- dijo señalando a James. Edward sonrió internamente, aunque su sonrisa pasó a ser visible al ver la expresión de White. Yorquie también sonrió con una dulce esperanza en sus ojos.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer por usted?- preguntó el chico.

-Bueno Erwin- comenzó el entrenador, pero se vio interrumpido.

-Eric, señor- dijo rápidamente Yorquie, que se arrepintió ya que a Jacob Black no le gustaba que unos simples chavales le corrigieran. Pero a Black no pareció molestarle, se dio cuenta Yorquie. Y es que Jacob estaba de buen humor por al fin poder vengarse (aunque sea por medio de un alumno) de la perra de Isabella, que nada podía sacarlo de su nube de felicidad.

- Eric, bien chaval, necesito que entres en una computadora. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?- _pan comido, _pensó el chico para sus adentros.

- Bueno, necesitaría algunas direcciones de _e-mail._

- Creo que aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas- el entrenador le tendió un papel, con dos direcciones que Edward alcanzó a ver. Quedó anonadado al leer la primera.

_¡¿Bella?! _En su mente Edward no podía consentir a alguien tan estricto como Swan permitiendo que le llamaran Bella, que era un apodo de niña dulce y tierna.

- Bien- dijo el entrenador Black, señalando la primera dirección, la de Isabella,- necesitas entrar al computador de esta dirección, y puedes ayudarte con esta, la de su mejor amiga. Si te sirve de algo, esta es la dirección de su empresa, Brandon Co., que se dedica al diseño de ropa.

Eric observó las direcciones, y luego se quedó unos minutos en silencio, como evaluando qué hacer frente a esta situación._ Sí, es más fácil de lo que pensé._

- Sí, creo que será bueno hackear la dirección de la amiga, que será más fácil que si fuera una dirección de correo independiente porque es una red. Lo tendrán listo para mañana señores.

El entrenador Black sonrió_, la venganza es una perra, _pensó.

Mientras tanto, Edward pensaba qué diablos hacer cuando tuviera toda la información, y James esperaba que sea lo que sea que el entrenador le haya pedido al torpe de Yorkie, fracasara.

* * *

- ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?- preguntó Jasper a su amigo la mañana siguiente.

- Esme se puso hecha una furia, con Carlisle no me fue mejor. Me amenazaron con quitarme el Volvo- Jasper ahí se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, y del mal humor que tendría su amigo si la quitaran su _bebé. _

- Entonces creo que tendrás que estudiar para Química.

- Que va, con Química estoy jodido- suspiró Edward resignado.

- ¿Por qué diablos te tiraste a la hija de profesor Ferrier?- a veces, no entendía por qué su amigo que follaba a las tías equivocadas. Le daba igual una que la otra, y no medía las consecuencias. Todo lo contrario a él. Pero por eso eran amigos.

- Porque estaba como un tren.- _¿Esperaba yo otra respuesta por parte de Edward? Yo sé que en mi interior no lo hacía._

Ambos rieron, aunque Jasper estaba preocupado por su amigo. Aunque no estaría preocupado si hubiera sabido los planes que tenían Edward y el entrenador Black.

* * *

Apenar salió de las duchas, escucho al entrenador Black llamándolo. Se acercó a donde estaba Jacob, y este le tendió unos papeles, con una sonrisa triunfal en los ojos. Edward comenzó a leer. La primera hoja parecía tener una conversación entre la profesora Swan y su amiga, Alice.

**Alice dice:**

¿Quieres salir esta noche?

**Bella dice:**

Hoy no puedo, estoy con la regla.

**Alice dice:**

Sí, claro. Tuviste tu regla hace dos semanas. A mí no me engañas.

**Bella dice:**

¡Está bien! Me descubriste, es que encontré una historia genial. Se llama _Erotic Stranger._

**Alice dice:**

Uuhhh. Suena bien. Así que me imagino que mientras lees, _Bunny _te hace compañía.

**Bella dice:**

¡No lo leo por eso! Es que estoy sin ideas para mi novela, y pienso sacar algo de ahí.

**Alice dice:**

Seguro Bellita. Y nuestra querida amiga Rose es virgen.

**Bella dice:**

Que más da, supongo que también me entretengo un poco…

**Alice dice:**

¡Ay, Bella! Te tendrías que buscar una polla de verdad. Es decir, yo reconozco que _Bunny _en un consolador de calidad, pero necesitas un hombre sudando sobre tu cuerpo. Igual eso no importa ahora, ya te lo he dicho millones de veces. Mejor cuéntame de que va la historia.

**Bella dice:**

Es acerca de una tía que conoce a un _dom_ en un bar, y acepta ser su sumisa por una noche.

**Alice dice:**

¡Guau, que trama más interesante! (sarcasmo Bells) No sabía que te iba el BSDM.

**Bella dice:**

Cualquier tipo de sexo es bueno.

**Alice dice:**

Es raro que digas eso considerando que no tienes sexo.

**Bella dice:**

¡Jódete, enana!

Edward detuvo su lectura cuando comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, como la madre libertina de Bella, Reneé, o el padre estricto de Alice. Luego había varías páginas con historias eróticas, la mayoría firmadas por Bella Swan, y otras, por Marie Higginbotham, que, cómo Jacob le explicó, debía ser su pseudónimo, ya de Marie era su segundo nombre, y Higginbotham, el apellido de soltera de su madre. También había algunas fotos, y si bien ninguna era comprometedora, mostraban perfectamente los atributos de Swan. Había unas que no se podían considerar atrevidas, pero que sin embargo, lo hicieron excitar. Mostraban a Bella con la que suponía era Alice, en una playa paradisíaca, en un traje de baño que resaltaba muy bien las elegantes curvas de Swan. Edward las miró embobado, sin poder creer que esa belleza era su profesora, y además que era increíble como cambia una persona al tener el cabello recogido o suelto. Con Swan cualquiera de las dos opciones estaba bien, aunque Edward pensó que, si fuera mayor, fácilmente se podría enamorar de aquella beldad de cabello largo y brillante. Luego de maldijo mentalmente por andar pensando esas bobadas.

- Creo que Swan hoy se queda hasta tarde en su despacho- dijo el entrenador.- Si quieres, ve y extorsiónala ahora. Yo ya me voy, mañana me cuentas.

Se puso su uniforme y se dirigió hacia el despacho de la profesora Swan.

* * *

Isabella Swan estaba en su despacho, suspirando intranquila mientras pasaban los segundos. Estaba furiosa con su amiga Alice porque hoy le había arreglado una cita con un tal Jared. Típico de ella, ya había buscado su perfil en Facebook, lo había _googleado _y también lo buscó en MySpace. Y si bien parecía un buen tipo (aunque ella creía que a él le gustaría más a alguien como Rosalie), sentía que algo faltaba. Sabía que Alice hizo esto para que ella tuviera sexo, un caliente y buen polvo, nada más. Pero la idea de una amiga arreglando una cita era tan… típica, que no la calentaba para nada. Ni un poquito. El sexo era algo especial, no era que no le gustaran las aventuras de una noche, pero tenía que ver con la situación. Tiene que ser excitante, con un compañero que sepa que hacer. Que sepa lo que a Bella le gustaba, lo que le hacía perder la cabeza. No es algo arreglado, es algo que se da sin más. Por lo menos el buen sexo es así, ese que Bella leía en Internet, o en algún libro prestado de su madre, ya que no tenía la valentía suficiente para comprarlos en una tienda.

Pero volviendo al tema, no quería ir. Aunque estaba muy contenta, ya que esta cita le sirvió como excusa para rechazar la invitación del profesor Sheppard. Y es que si bien a Isabella le parecía simpático, no podía salir con un buenudo como él. Se imaginó las caras de los estudiantes, ante los que guardaba todos los días las apariencias. Para ella era muy difícil, ya que era una persona muy dulce y simpática. Pero también la vida le había demostrado que era hermosa, y que si iba a trabajar con adolescentes, no se podía ser hermosa. Por eso era tan dura y estricta, sobre todo con idiotas de primera como Cullen, McCarty, White o Newton, que porque se creían irresistibles molestaban más de lo normal. Quizá tuviera que ver que formaban parte del equipo de baloncesto, del cual su ex novio, Jacob Black, era el entrenador. Por eso era dura, porque no sabía qué cosas decía Jacob (o cómo le decía Alice, _"el cabrón polla corta"_) sobre ella. No quería ser temida, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Aunque no siempre era así, durante este último año que había entrado a trabajar en el prestigioso instituto se había mostrado un poco más amable con alumnos como Ángela Webber o Ben Cheney, que eran muy tímidos, pero inteligentes, dedicados y respetuosos.

Bufó cansada. Si esta noche no iba a tener un buen polvo, podía divertirse ahora. _¿¡Pero de qué coño hablas!?¡Estás en un colegio, o peor: en tu trabajo! _Diablos, cómo odiaba Bella a esa voz en su cabeza, pero tenia razón. ¡Mira que masturbarse en su despacho! Está bien que la mayoría de los profesores y estudiantes ya se fueron, pero igual cualquier alumno podía ir a rogarle que no lo reprobara. Sin embargo, leer algo no estaría nada mal. Sonrió con un deje de satisfacción en sus ojos. _Y anoche has dejado la historia en el punto más interesante…_

Abrió su laptop rápidamente, y buscó el preciado archivo. Estaba guardado en una ubicación impensable, para que nadie lo encontrara accidentalmente. Y por si las dudas, tenía contraseña. _Detente Bella, _dijo la vocecilla, _sólo pondremos una sola simple regla: ¡no te tocarás, por más caliente que estés!_

Empezó a leer ávidamente, se devoraba las palabras. Una parte de ella encontraba sumamente excitante el hecho de estar leyendo ese tipo de cosas en su trabajo, y pronto los pezones se le endurecieron y su diminuto tanga de encaje (_innecesarias, tratándose de ti,_ diría Alice) quedó inundado por sus jugos. Estaba a punto de romper la sencilla regla que se había autoimpuesto cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

Se quedó helada. Golpearon otra vez. ¿Cómo demonios iba a responder? Estaba muy excitada; sus mejillas sonrosadas, su respiración entrecortada y sus pezones notorios por encima de la blusa la delatarían. Una solución vino a su mente: si no respondía, probablemente se fueran. Aunque desechó esta alternativa cuando golpearon por tercera vez. ¿Qué mierda quería? Fuera quien fuera, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Cerró el archivo y desató su cabello de modo que cubriera sus senos, y estaba a punto de decir _"pase", _cuando golpearon por cuarta vez.

- Profesora Swan, ¿está usted ahí?- preguntó una voz desconocida, aunque luego de unos segundos, la identificó. ¡Mierda! Era el niñato Cullen, ¿qué diablos quería ese imbécil ahora?

Aclaró su garganta.

- Adelante.

El joven entró como si fuera el mismísimo dueño del colegio. _Típico, _pensó Bella, que todavía estaba extrañado por el leve matiz de burla que le pareció oír en la voz de Cullen.

- Profesora Swan, venía a hablarle de…- pronto se vio interrumpido.

- De sus notas, señor Cullen, lo sé. Pero lamento decirle que no habrán cambios- dijo Bella, ya algo cansada de la situación. Siempre venían alumnos inconformes, o peor, padres molestos. Cullen la miró con un aire de superioridad.

- La verdad es que esperaba que su respuesta fuera distinta, profesora Swan.

Bella soltó una carcajada. ¿Quién se creía que era este niño? Se creía que porque era capitán del equipo de baloncesto, rico, popular y guapo… _Espera ¡No es guapo! ¡Bella! No pienses en esas cosas._

- Todos esperan una respuesta distinta, pero tampoco la obtienen- el chico alzó una ceja.- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada por usted. Es mi última palabra.

Bella volvió la vista a su computadora, aunque no estaba mirando nada. Estaba esperando a que se fuera. Aunque no lo hizo. Sintió que sacaba unos papeles de su mochila.

- Ya, vale-_lo entendió rápido, _pensó Bella.- Pero no todos tenían esto- alzó los dichosos papeles en alto, batiéndolos en el aire como si fueran una bandera de victoria. Tenía una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, que no denotaba nada bueno. _¿Qué diablo habrá en esas hojas?_

- ¿Y se puede saber qué es eso?- preguntó Bella. De pronto, varios de sus temores se hicieron presentes. ¿Será una lista de cosas que Jacob les ha contado sobre ella?

- Sabe, _Bella_- dijo, poniendo principal énfasis en la última palabra. La profesora prestó más atención, seguro que tenía algo muy bueno para atreverse a llamarla por su nombre,- creo que sus conversaciones con su amiga Alice son de lo más interesantes…

Bella no lo podía creer. Sus conversaciones con su amiga eran muy profundas, y en ellas dejaba su dignidad de lado y desnudaba su alma. Desde luego Cullen la tenía en sus manos, pero no se lo iba a dejar saber. Pensó una excusa lo más rápido que pudo, aunque sólo se le ocurrió algo que decir.

- Lo que usted ha hecho, señor Cullen, carece de veracidad hasta que yo confirme lo contrario. Y si fuera cierto, lo que cometió sería una violación de privacidad.

Sin duda era un argumento fuerte, pero el titubeo de su voz demostraba debilidad. Edward interpretó bien las señales, sabiendo que ya casi estaba en sus manos. Solo había que esperar a que Swan se rindiera, para esto nada mejor que apelar a su segundo plan.

- Marie Higginbotham es un gran nombre para una escritora, aunque Isabella Swan también es bueno- algo en Bella se rompió en su interior.- Me pregunto cómo reaccionarán las autoridades del colegio al saber que tienen como profesora a una escritora como usted- finalizó el chico en tono de burla.

Bella tenía ganas de tirarse al suelo y llorar. El joven dijo tan sólo unas palabras, pero con ellas la humilló como nadie la había humillado en toda la vida. Verse descubierta así por un alumno, es más, un alumno que no consideraba capaz en absoluto, la hacía sentir un fracaso de profesora. No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que la expresión de Edward cambió.

Edward jamás esperó que su profesora reaccionara así. Verla llorar había provocado algo en él. Era una sensación extraña e incómoda. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Swan. Ella lo aceptó sin hablar y secar sus lágrimas. Necesitaba un abrazo, de su madre, de su padre, o de Alice y Rose. Le avergonzaba profundamente lo sucedido, pero sabía qué era lo correcto.

- Cullen, lo siento, pero no puedo cambiar tu nota- susurró en una voz apenas audible.

Edward, por alguna razón, esperaba que la respuesta fuera distinta. Se maldijo interiormente por pensar que Isabella Swan era débil. Lo que realmente pasaba es que era estúpida. ¿Cambiar la nota suponía tanto esfuerzo?

- Todo el colegio sabrá de esto- dijo, señalando con un ademán los papeles.

- Es lo que se supone que debo hacer- levantó la vista.

Se miraron unos segundos, inconcientes de nada más. Edward estaba intrigado por la conducta de esa mujer. Bella no entendía por qué de repente su pulso se aceleró. Se acercaron mutuamente hasta quedar separados por escasos milímetros. Milímetros que dejaron de existir cuando se fundieron en un ardiente beso.

Edward fue introduciendo la lengua entre los labios de Bella, para luego explorar la cálida cavidad con su órgano. Ella no podía más que pensar en que lo qué estaba haciendo estaba mal, que estaba prohibido, y que no debería estar disfrutando tanto. Pero no podía parar de sentir las manos de su alumno recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sin dejar ni un centímetro sin explorar. ¡_Tanto tiempo me está pasando factura!_

El chico, por su parte, no podía creer lo pasional que se mostraba la profesora Swan, que ya lo había encendido con un simple beso. Se dio cuenta que era muy probable que el entrenador hubiera alterado la historia, ya que no era para nada frígida. De pronto sintió unas manos sobre su pecho, que intentaban, sin éxito, apartarlo.

- Para- dijo contra los labios de él,- esto está mal.

- Nadie se enterará- replicó él. Fue bajando en un recorrido de besos por su esbelto cuello, en donde dejó una marca adornando la pálida piel. Ante esto ella soltó un gemido especialmente fuerte, que lo encendió aun más. Las manos de ella no se quedaron atrás, acariciando sus fuertes y tonificados brazos, siguiendo por sus pectorales y su esculpido abdomen.

Edward la guió hasta el escritorio, en donde la sentó, para luego el introducirse entre medio de sus piernas. Chocó su masculinidad, que se notaba erecta a través de la fina tela de los pantalones del uniforme, contra la pelvis de ella, a la que tenía fácil acceso gracias a su falda. Su centro transmitía calor, estaba realmente excitada. Él desabrochó lo botones de su blusa, uno a uno, para dejar paso a un sujetador negro de encaje. _¡Su profesora con ropa interior sexy!_ Sin perder tiempo, bajó las copas del sostén y comenzó a acariciar las endurecidas cumbres con los pulgares, para luego bajar con so boca y tomar uno de sus pezones en su boca. Bella soltó un sonoro gemido, para luego recordar que cualquiera los podía oír. Sin embargo, iba a ser una tarea muy difícil mantenerse callada, ya que Edward bajó una de sus manos a su entrepierna, y la coló en la ropa interior. El chico pudo sentir lo húmeda que estaba. Comenzó a frotar el clítoris, y luego adentró un dedo en su sexo. _¡Está jodidamente apretada!_ Comenzó un lento vaivén, para luego añadir otro dedo más. Bella estaba a estas alturas en el mismísimo infierno, pero una luz se encendió en su cabeza indicándole que tenía que entrar en acción. Rápidamente, desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón, para luego abrir el cierre y bajarlos a la rodilla. Ante su vista quedó el glorioso miembro de él, que, aunque estaba tapado por el bóxer, se podía apreciar su gran tamaño y grosor. Lo despojó de esta última prenda, para luego rodear su enorme masculinidad con su mano pequeña, y comenzar un movimiento ascendente y descendente que enloqueció completamente a Edward.

- Necesito estar dentro de ti.

- Hazlo.

Con una rapidez sorprendente, desgarró sus bragas y se posicionó en su entrada. Entró de una sola estocada, la sensación para ambos fue sorprendente. Comenzó un vaivén con sus caderas, y los gemidos y jadeos llenaron la habitación. Bella esta extasiada, ya que por fin tenía algo de buen sexo. Sentir al chico entrar y salir de ella era sumamente delicioso, una sensación placentera, que se vio aumentada cuando el comenzó a jugar con sus pechos.

Estaban ya frente a los últimos escalones de la escalera al cielo. Edward tomó la mano de Bella y la guió hasta donde sus sexos se unían.

- Tócate, Bella. Hazlo para mí- ella se sintió desfallecer. Una de sus fantasías era tocarse enfrente de un hombre, y el y tono autoritario de Cullen la encendió aun más. Comenzó a jugar con su pequeño botón, ante la mirada hambrienta de Edward, que al ver la erótica escena aceleró sus envestidas. Ya estaban tan cerca. Bella soltó un gemido y llegó al clímax, y luego el derramó su simiente en ella.

Ambos analizaron lo que sucedió. Una profesora y su alumno tuvieron sexo. Pese a la culpa que sintió Bella, no puedo encontrarlo más excitante. Pero estaba la culpa, que era mucho más grande que ella. No sabía sí iba a soportar siguiendo dándole clases a ese dios del sexo de cabellos cobrizos. Edward estaba en el paraíso. Se había follado a su profesora, sin duda, si todos se enteraran de esto, sería el puto amo. Sin embargo, no se lo iba a contar a nadie. No podía. Ni siquiera sabía si podría extorsionarla o aceptar su nota cambiada. No se lo merecía. Y no iba a utilizar a Bella para ello.

- No te preocupes por la nota, ni porque nada de esto salga a la luz- dijo él.

Bella no habló. Permaneció en silencio, esperando a que él arreglara su ropa y se marchara. No obstante, nada de eso sucedió. La miraba queriendo decirle que no se arrepintiera, que esto no tendría repercusiones. Pero ella no lo podía ver, no levantaba la miraba. Edward entendió el mensaje, alto y claro. Sin decir nada, acomodó su camisa y sus pantalones y se marchó por la puerta. Pasaron los segundos, y Bella permanecía en la misma posición. De repente, se largó a llorar.

* * *

Ese día fue a la cita. Era su auto castigo por lo que hizo, aunque sabía que merecía algo mucho más fuerte, ya que Jared era un chico divertido y sabía cómo entretenerla. No hubo sexo, por supuesto. Tenía que pasarla mal, ya que a sus ojos, no había una persona peor que ella. Aunque también era porque nada hubiera podido igualar al sexo de esta tarde. Todavía pensaba que pasó cuando llegó a su casa. A sus ojos, sólo había una solución.

_By Wild Jane._

* * *

**¡Hola gente hermosa! Antes que nada me presento, soy Jane. Hace mucho que estoy en FanFiction, siempre leyendo historias con escenes subidas de tono, pero jamás escribiendo. Es por eso que les pido que sean buenos y me dejen un review diciendo qué les pareció, que debería mejorar, qué les gustó (si les gutó algo), etc. Dejé un final abierto, pero si tiene aceptación pienso convertirlo en un Two-Shot, que cuente qué hace Bella con esta situación, pero sobre todo quiero aclarar la relación entre Bella y Jacob, ya que para mí tomó un protagonismo importate en la historia. ¿Por qué Jacob odia tanto a Bella? Eso sólo está en mi cabeza, pero si quieren averiguar, háganmelo saber. También aprovecho para contarles que tengo una nueva historia, también Rated M, pero que probablemente no contenga sexo explícito, aunque si un poco de slash, pero repito: nada fuerte. Se llama _All about my brother _y ese hermano es Jasper. Ya está listo en mi cabeza, ahora sólo falta escribirlo. Bueno, eso es todo...**_  
_

**¡Hasta la próxima!  
**

**Jane.  
**


End file.
